Hurry Home
by Eminnis
Summary: This is a songfic to the song Hurry Home by Jason Michael Carroll. This centers around Edward and Renesmee. Hope you all like! T for brief mentions of smoking. R&R please! ONE-SHOT!


**Wow, this is the second story I've posted in about a 24 hour period… this idea was just begging for release, so I went with it! I hope you all like it, and I'd advise listening to the song 'Hurry Home' by Jason Michael Carroll as you read this. Bella died giving birth, Edward and Renesmee moved away, Jacob never imprinted, etc. Edward still stays in touch with his family, but they have no immediate plans yet. He works as a doctor, like his dad, and has a few friends. He's pressing for 25 as an age limit. Hope that helps!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Hurry Home.**

* * *

Hurry Home

I sighed as I came home from work. I wouldn't be able to pass for 24 much longer, I looked too much like my physical age, 17. But I'd hate to have to uproot Renesmee again. She had just started to find some friends.

She looked to be seventeen now, and was a beautiful young woman. She mirrored Bella so much. A stab of pain hit me as I thought of my deceased love's name.

Renesmee and I had been having a hard time lately. Things kept coming up. She needed a mother, and I knew that Alice, Rosalie, or Esme could help with that, but I couldn't stand to be with them. I just needed to be on my own. By being raised by a 17 year old father, it was hard for her to relate with me. She loved me of course, but it was hard for her to be a girl. We had moved away from the rest of my family six years ago, only two weeks after Bella's death.

And honestly, I felt it was time to move back to my family soon. But not now, I'll wait until Renesmee is fully mature. That's what Bella would have done, had she made the same choice I had.

I sighed again, lost in memories of my Bella. I remembered trying desperately to keep her heart beating. She had slipped away, though, leaving our daughter without a mother. It had taken everything I had not to go straight to the Volturi right then and there. It was Renesmee who got me to stay. I knew I couldn't leave her an orphan, and that Bella wouldn't be pleased if I did.

"Dad!" my daughter's voice called, tearing me from the painful memories. "I'm home!"

I got up and walked to greet her. "Hey, Renesmee. How was school?"

She huffed. I frowned in worry. She had just made some friends… "Tracy ditched me! She found out I have a crush on Jason and ditched me! I don't get it! Why can't they just stop using me like that, Dad?"

Renesmee's voice was pleading and I winced. I couldn't answer that. I just didn't know how.

"Honey, I don't know. I don't know why they treat you like that. You're a caring girl, so I don't get it either." I tried for that, it was the best I could do. It was what I told her every time. And apparently this was one time too many.

She exploded. "Dad! Why can't you ever help me? All you say is 'I don't know'. Well find out for once!" she was in tears, glaring at me with a hateful passion.

I was in shock. What the heck was I supposed to do? I stuttered, looking for words to comfort my tearful daughter. If only Bella was here…

"Renesmee, I just…I…I don't know what to say, baby. Your mother would have." I said sadly. That wasn't the right thing to say, apparently.

"It's always about Mom, isn't it?? And I suppose it's _my_ fault that she's gone! She died giving birth to me!" Renesmee cried. My heart ached with sadness as I watched her rant.

How long had this been bothering her? Why hadn't she told me?

"That's it!" she yelled. "I'm out of here! I can't take it anymore! I can't take it! All the moving, all the pain, I want out!"

With that she jumped up and darted upstairs. She came back down a few minutes later with her suitcase in hand. I stared on in complete shock.

"Renesmee…" I whispered as she reached the door. She stopped and clutched the frame.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I just can't take it. I'll see you. I've got one friend where I'll go. Don't worry about me." And then she was gone.

My baby was gone. What had I done?

My thoughts scrambled, and I paced anxiously. What was I going to do? Give her time? That might be the best thing. With that decision made, I sat down next to the phone. I waited desperately for it to ring. I hoped with all my unbeating heart that she'd change her mind and either call or come back. Please.

I waited until morning. And then I had to go. Work started, and if I wanted to keep this job so I could stay here, then I had to go. It was better to stay here, so Renesmee could know where to come. I sighed heavily, and put the phone on record.

I came to my piano, and played a few bars. And then softly, I let my voice carry. "_It doesn't matter what you've done, I still love you. It doesn't matter where you've been, you can still come home. And honey if it's you, we've got a lot of making up to do. And I can't hug you on the phone, so hurry home._"

I sighed and walked out the door. It was long strenuous day, and I was anxious to get home and see if she'd called. When I got there, the light was blinking. My hopes soared, only to be crushed as I listened to the message. It was from Alice and Jasper.

"Hi, Edward. I saw what happened." Alice's voice was pained, sympathetic. I closed my eyes and listened as it continued. Jasper's voice came on now.

"Bro, _I hope you find her. If I see her, I'll remind her that her dad is worried, and wanted her to know. It doesn't matter what you've done, I still love you. It doesn't matter where you've been, you can still come home. And honey if it's you, we've got a lot of making up to do. And I can't hug you on the phone, so hurry home._" The message finished, and I sagged in my chair. I sobbed softly into my hands. Where was she?

The days passed. Slowly. Painfully. I came to work one day, and was stopped by my friend, Dr. White.

"Man, maybe it's time you took that message off the machine. She hasn't called, I don't think she's going to." He told me. I shook my head.

"No. _You never know when she might call_. I can't risk missing that." I told him firmly.

As far as the public eye knew, I had adopted Renesmee at nine, and we had always had a rocky relationship. It wasn't a surprise that they would say that. They didn't expect anything more. But I had hope, it wasn't much, but it was hope.

* * *

**Renesmee's POV**

I sat on the curb outside the bar in New York. Laurie had left me alone. She had gone off with Jasmine and Marie. They had left to do who-knows-what. I told them I didn't want to smoke with them, and they left me. I started to cry. I hung my head, ashamed of my decisions.

It had been five months since I'd left my father. He had tried so hard to keep me content, happy. I felt horrible about the words I had yelled at him. I had seen his heart shatter when I shouted. I yelled at him when all he'd done all my life was try to keep me happy. I knew he still hurt for Mom, and that it was hard on both of us, but that still didn't give me any excuse to throw those words at him.

I wanted him now. I wanted his comforting arms, cold as they were. I wanted to hear the piano playing as my father composed pieces. When he played my grandmother's song. Or my mother's lullaby. I wanted to hear my own piece played. Live, not some poor imitation of my memories. But most of all, I wanted my daddy.

But how could I ask that of him? How could I ask him to let me back into his life when I'd so brutally left it. I couldn't possibly believe he'd be forgiving. But I had to try. Something told me I had to. I opened my cell phone and dialed the old number, hoping he was still living there.

It rang several times before going to the answering machine. Tears filled my eyes as I listened to his velvet voice.

"_It doesn't matter what you've done, I still love you. It doesn't matter where you've been, you can still come home. And honey if it's you, we've got a lot of making up to do. And I can't hug you on the phone, so hurry home._"

He would accept me. He always would have. Tears clouded my vision as I was forced to hang up. I cried. Knowing my father was going to love me and take me back so quickly, it brought tears to my eyes. Tears of joy and relief. And love. Smiling, I dialed the number again.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I sighed, walking in from another long day of work. I still couldn't believe Dr. White had suggested I give up on my daughter. He didn't realize how strong our bond was, but still.

I unlocked the house and opened the door. I gazed outside, my heart saddened. Just as I walked through the door, I heard the answering machine beep. When I heard the voice come through, I dropped to my knees and sobbed joyfully. Five words. Five words that changed my day completely.

"_Dad, I'm on my way_."

* * *

**Aw! I was semi-close to tears writting this! Again, listening to the song while reading really helps. Hope you all liked this! And anything in italics were lyrics. Review please!**


End file.
